Death Bed
by WaffledPeabutts
Summary: Just a one shot about Naruto being on his death bed. I may do more if the demand is high enough, cannon pairings apply.


Naruto's Death Bed

Hinata's cries reverberated around the room and sent shivers down the hearts of everyone, she was never a loud person and in her older years she had hardly uttered a word. So to see the woman wailing and sniveling was unsettling, she held Naruto's cold hand and squeezed groaning when she didn't get a response.

Sasuke and Sakura sat outside the hospital room silently mourning. They were both just as young as they had always been, Sasuke wouldn't let either of them age. He'd seen enough death in this world and he was willing to fight natural causes to keep his wife alive, Sakura submitted to it but grew weary as the years went on. Physically she hadn't aged, but mentally she was older than even Naruto and Hinata. Being the top doctor had aged her beyond belief mentally.

Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall in anger, "Why Sakura." He said silently, "Why won't he let me heal him. He's literally dying in there, he is dead. Kurama is the only Chakra you can feel and even that's fading." Sasuke said as he leaned against the wall. "Kurama is doing more for him than that filthy life force machine."

Sakura walked towards him and leaned on him. She hugged his back like she had many years ago. "Because Naruto doesn't want to live forever."

The atmosphere in the room grew quiet. "Do you think I do." Sasuke said quietly, "But I must, to atone for my sins. To protect this world from future threats." He said, his tone betraying the implications of his words.

Sakura backed away from him. "Maybe what happens in the future is supposed to happen…" She said desperately, she tightened her fist. "Maybe we shouldn't concern ourselves with the happenings of a hundred years from now."

Sasuke sighed and didn't bother to think about what she had said, "We aren't important, we're here for Naruto right now." He said quietly, he tightened his hands. "And I'm done waiting in the waiting room like a common peasant." He said as he pushed through the door.

Hinata didn't acknowledge their presence but she knew they were there. She had turned on her Byakugan and had started paying attention to Naruto's heart-beat. It was slow, unlike his usual rapid beat, as if he had always just got done exercising despite the fact that he had spent all of his time at his desk in the Hokage's office. She had stopped whaling a while ago, but her back vibrated with every sniffle.

 ** _Kurama laid down and breathed against the empty space where there used to be bars, he had of course considered breaking out of Naruto's body once he died but he had decided against it. What was the point anyways, he couldn't die. He'd just be back eventually, as he lived the seconds quickly became hours. The minutes became days, the days became months and the months became years. Seconds, years what was the difference. It all felt the same to him._** **_Naruto's life had been a deviation from the norm. It had even been fun, whatever that word meant. But like every other time it came to an end, a bitter one. It was kinda his fault Naruto was dying anyways, he remembered their conversation._**

 _"Kurama I have a problem." Naruto said with his eyes straight and his arms crossed. "And you're the perfect person to solve it."_

 _"What." Kurama said in his typical angry tone but his tails laid on the ground showcasing his calm mood._

 _"Well." Naruto started, "Sasuke approached me with a--proposal so to speak." He said as he scratched the back of his head._

 _"What." Kurama said, Naruto looked at him with cursed brows. Apparently he was a little grumpy from being awoken._

 _"Eternal life, with the use of his…"_

" _No!" Kurama yelled, "Under no circumstances are you to accept his offer, you couldn't begin to understand the ramifications of eternal life kit." He said as his tales spun around and his voice boomed across the dreamscape._

 _"What's the problem with immortality." Naruto said curiously._

 _"You'll be forced to watch your loved ones die around you. You'll never want to form attachments because eventually your perception of time will change, seconds turn into years. Time passes so quickly." Kurama said speaking from experience._

 _"But…"_

 _"I will not argue about this, you will not accept his proposal." Kurama said desperately, he sighed when he heard Naruto's yes. "Good, immortality is the worst thing that could ever happen to a person." Kurama said as he looked down into the ground, it formed a memory of his. A memory he repressed whenever it came up, the first Uzumaki he was sealed into. The bond they had, until he died._

 ** _'In the end we saved him from a different fate. Immortality is a horrible fate' Kurama thought. He shook his head as he thought about this cruel cycle he was stuck in, 'here we go again I guess.' He thought as he saw a light approaching him quickly, he didn't move nor did he flinch when it hit him. He was a tailed beast, he didn't fear death_**.

 _Naruto ran inside the light looking for a way out, as he ran his life played out in front of him. Torturing him but in a way calming him._ _"I'll get those bells from you Kakashi-Sensei." He ran past that one and cringed at what happened next, "Believe it." He shook his head and continued running, he looked over at the next memory and groaned as he saw him stab his poison wound. "With this blood, I swear I will not lose to Sasuke." He said as he held up his knife, the blood dripped onto the floor and made drip sounds. He ran past that memory and into the next one, when he discovered his nindo. "To never give up that's my Ninja way." He said as the sunset illuminated his blonde hair, Kakashi's eyes bugged out at his image._ _He stopped running and fell over all of his mistakes crowded him and played in his head resounding throughout his skull. He held his head and fell onto the floor._ _"That's a promise of a lifetime."_ _"Date me Sakura, I'm way better than Sasuke."_

 _"Believe it."_ _Everything that he ever felt guilty for, he was forced to relive. The names that the civilians had once called him reverberated through his skull and played once again in his retinas. He screamed and held his head and then fell to the floor._ _But then came his positive memories. From Team 7's training missions, to hanging out with the Konoha 11, then the boys nights out in his teenage years. His marriage to Hinata then there two children. He groaned and the images they were happy but they still burned his eyes._ _Then they stopped and it started to rain, he held his hand out and felt it. He looked up and saw no clouds though, he ran and the memories started playing but this time right next to him. He looked around and ran faster._

Hinata and Himawari held each other's hands and cried over Naruto's bed. Their white eyes like giant sad moons over him, Boruto sat on the chair next to Naruto's bed with his eyes closed unable to look at his father. He thought of his father's legacy, he had taken all comers never said no to an enemy and had became a god among men, the only thing that could possibly take him down was old age. A pitiful way to die if you asked him. He shook his head and crushed his teeth together silently in his chair.

"Why." He said simply, he wasn't expecting an answer and he didn't get one. There wasn't one, really. Himawari sobbed harder and moved her bangs from out of her eyes and sniffled.

 _His entire life played out as he ran until it got to what was happening around him, he tripped when he saw Hinata and Himawari laying over him. His mouth opened and he shook his head. He took another look at Hinata then at himself, he was young again. But she was old yet in a way more beautiful than she had been in her younger years, he felt older than he had in his old skin. He looked at Himawari she looked exactly how Hinata had looked decades ago, it was uncanny. She had bigger eyes than her mother and was definitely the loudest. She had went on to become Hokage and he was mighty proud of her, she trained tirelessly and could best him in a strictly Taijutsu fight anyway. But Boruto exceeded her in every non Taijutsu way as did Naruto, he looked at his son._ _He was sitting next to him in his own bubble, he was acting strong for his mother and his sister. For the first time since the whiteness swallowed him, he smiled at the image. This image that he built, this family that he built, the hospital that he built. The village that he had helped rebuild. He was proud of them, they were in their prime and would definitely do him proud. Hinata was strong even if she hardly showed it, she'd get through it. He looked at Boruto's bubble again and saw red through the door then he looked closer and saw pink. He put two and two together._ _Sakura would help Hinata, and Sasuke could out due him in his old age anyway. Not that, it was really fair but he had definitely learned some new tricks. Naruto had to, but he still wasn't as strong as he used to be. He shook his head and smiled at the two, "Team 7." He said quietly. He looked at his family again, they had become a bit of a team to. They were a team actually, he smiled at the thought. His eyes popped out when he saw Sasuke bust the door open, then all of a sudden the whiteness faded and he felt as if he was falling._

He woke up and looked around himself at the monitor which had started beeping annoyingly then at his families look of surprise. "N-Naruto." Hinata said with that old stutter that Naruto had missed. Himawari was just as shocked, "Dad." Boruto jumped out of his seat and yelled, "Dad." Just like his sister.

 ** _Kurama screamed and looked around, "What the fuck." He said at his existence, why was he alive. "Naruto!" He yelled his voice echoed through the dreamscape._**

 ** _Naruto blinked at the sight of Kurama then gave a big grin. "I have an idea as to why, don't worry though. I ain't immortal." He said smiling. He walked towards Kurama and held out his fist. "Thank you, for this journey you've helped me through Kurama."_**

 ** _Kurama's eyes widened, "No thank you, for showing me that there's something called good in this cruel reality Naruto." He said as he fist bumped and pushed against Naruto forcing him back a couple feet._** ** _Naruto smiled then turned his back._**

 ** _"Thank's friend, for everything." He opened his eyes and woke up_** to his family looking at him in shock.

Sasuke pushed through them, "I revived you, you--you l-loser." His voice choked up, "But only so you can say you're last words." Sakura walked into the room to and covered her mouth at the anorexic condition Naruto was in.

"Thank you Sasuke." He said as he nodded weakly. He looked at Hinata, "I-I'm sorry I-I was a bit t-thick headed but…"

"Don't worry about it." She said as she rubbed her face into his palm. She cried into it and continued rubbing. Naruto nodded at her then looked at Himawari, "I am so proud of you." He said as happily and loudly as he could, he coughed out liquid. She shook and looked away at him, "T-Thank you dad." She said as she trembled.

"Seriously you a-accomplished on your twentieth birthday what I couldn't until I was-- like 25, your a-amazing." He coughed some more then gave her a weak smile. Then he looked at Sasuke and chuckled, "Don't think the last time we fought meant anything I've gotten old." He said then laughed after. Sasuke smiled, "But you haven't lost your edge."

Naruto nodded, "Maybe so." He motioned towards Sakura who was crying in the corner, "Go to her." Sasuke nodded and walked to her.

Finally he looked at Boruto. "Boruto, you're a strong kid. So--I'm not gonna waste too many words on you, I'm just--gonna tell you. I love-- you." He said slowly but surely, he held on long enough to see his son tear up at his words. He nodded at him when he tried to form words.

The monitor's beeping started to slow. Everyone's eyes popped out and they yelled at Naruto telling him to stay alive. Sasuke held Sakura's hand and led her out of the room as she and everyone else cried. Sasuke silently said goodbye to an old friend. Their cries echoed throughout the hospital and everyone who heard them bowed their head in respect.

Naruto looked at them all yelling blankly.

 **Beep**

Their words had blended together and turned into sounds with no meaning. Just gibberish from desperate children holding on to pointless hope.

 **Beep**

His lower body went numb, then his hand lost feeling in Hinata's hand. He looked at her, she had stopped yelling and brought his hand up to her face and he felt something.

 **Beep**

His entire body felt numb. He looked into Himawari's eyes and was reminded of the days where he slept outside and stared at the moon. Then he looked at Boruto's hair and was reminded of the moon.

 **Beeeeeeeeeeeep**

He closed his eyes and thought of his children representing the sun and moon. A new day in a way. 'Yeah I like that.' His last thoughts.

And just like that Konoha's Number 1 Knucklehead Hokage was gone.

There done, this is a one shot but I might do it again for someone else if there's demand. Keep in mind if I do, it'll be a collection of one shots with no continuity. Unless I need there to be of course.


End file.
